Jakebeth?
by percabeth-rocks-1210
Summary: Before there was Percabeth, before there was the romance we all know and love, there was Jakebeth. And Jake wasn't even a demigod. Annabeth would never admit it, but she dated an egotistical, controlling, complete opposite of Percy kind of mortal.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a boredom thing. I wrote this a **_**long**_** time ago before I was even old enough for this site. P.S-Since I wrote this a long time ago, it has P.O.V.'s. I didn't write well in third person back then. And it's probably got bad grammar, and is a little OOC, but I figuredif I wrote it I might as well post it.**

**

* * *

**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase, and there are a _lot _of things that stink about being a demigod, but do you want to know what really sucks? Always having to lie to your boyfriend, never being able to tell him who your mom (or dad) is, and not being able to tell him why your best friend's nickname is seaweed brain. Trust me, it's complicated. It all started when my best friend, Percy Jackson, showed up at my school.

"Annabeth?" I heard someone say. I turned and jumped when I saw Percy standing behind me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What am I doing here? I go to school here! What are _you_ doing here?" I asked.

"I go to school here now. I got kicked out of my old school." He replied.

"Why?" I asked even though I probably didn't want to know the answer.

"Long story," He lowered his voice, "It involves a field trip to the zoo, a four year-old, and a _very_ unhappy pegasus." Yeah, I didn't want to know.

"So you go to school here?" I asked shocked.

"Didn't I just say that? Gosh, and I thought you were supposed to be a wise-girl." He said sarcastically. I punched him in the arm.

"Shut-up seaweed brain." He laughed, but he was rubbing his shoulder where I punched him. I looked at Percy. He looked different than he had the last time I saw him. His hair was shorter, he was taller (still a bit shorter than me though), he had more muscles, and he just looked… older. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Like what?" I pretended not to know what he was talking about but I could fell my face turning bright red. Percy just smirked.

"Hey Anna…Who's that?" I looked over and saw my boyfriend Jake standing there, looking at Percy like he was some kind of freak. Percy wasn't looking at him much better.

"Um...this is Percy. Percy Jackson. He's my best friend from… camp." I said. Technically that wasn't lying. He _was_ my best friend from "camp". "Percy, this is my boyfriend, Jake Carson." Percy's jaw dropped. He grabbed my arm.

"Can I talk to you a sec?" He was dragging me off before I could answer. I sighed. "Be right back." I said over my shoulder to Jake, who was scowling at Percy.

"Did you just say _boyfriend_?" Percy yelled at me after he pulled me into a corner. "What does he know? Does he know about half-bloods? Did you tell him? Gosh Annabeth how could you do this?" He said, throwing his hands up in the air.

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. OK now I was mad. He was accusing me of something after talking to Jake for two seconds. "But out Percy! This is none of your business!" I yelled back.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me for not wanting you and your stupid boyfriend to get struck by lightning!" Percy said sarcastically. A few people stopped to look at what was going on, but I gave them a look of death and most of them turned back.

"If you must know I haven't told him anything and I don't like you accusing me or calling my boyfriend stupid! Besides, even if I did tell him it wouldn't be any of your business would it?"" I yelled, not holding anything back. A lot of people where looking now.

Percy seemed to be thinking about the last part, but he must've decided to disregard it. "Well what _are_ you going to tell him? Are you going to keep lying to him? Because he's not one of us!" The water fountains over by the bathrooms started going off. Most likely because Percy was mad and he was the son of Poseidon. He had a point but I wasn't going to let him win. I clenched my fists in frustration. I couldn't believe he was acting like this. He was embarrassing me in front of everyone.

"Go to Tartarus Percy Jackson!" I stormed of, refusing to let him get to me. A few people looked confused after the Tartarus thing, but they all looked like laughing. I walked straight to my locker; I couldn't talk to Jake right now. After I got my books I slammed my locker and stormed down the hall to homeroom.

* * *

**So? Watcha think? Please review. I'll respect honesty and C.C. but please don't flame. Man, rereading this I really see how far my writing has come. Remember I wrote this like forever ago. IDK when this takes place though. It's probably just gonna be a three-shot so sorry this chapter is _so_ short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. This is, oh so sadly, the last chapter. I tried to stretch it to a three-shot but it would have just sounded really ramble-y. Anyway, so enjoy this. I might try to write a sequel, I already sort of have the idea in my head but I want to know if you guys would want it. It would be much better than this considering this was written forever ago. So leave a review! ; ) WHY AM I IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD?**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I sat there in homeroom, trying to concentrate. All I could think about was Percy, which made me angry, or Jake which made me sad. Gosh how could Percy be so unreasonable! It's none of his business who I date.

I hope Zeus strikes him with lightning. No, I hope the gods curse him and he has too… _BRRRINNNNNNNNNNNG!_ The bell rang interrupting my thoughts. I slammed my notebook closed and was the first one out the door. I had to talk to Percy.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the outside bleachers thinking about Annabeth when Grover walked up and sat beside me. Great, I was already having a bad enough day without a lecture from Goat Boy.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He asked, taking out a tin can and biting into it.

"So what if I get expelled. It's not like it's never happened before." I said glumly. "Nobody wants me here anyway." I added under my breath.

"What happened man? You were _so_ happy about going to the same school as Annabeth you were about to explode." He said, looking concerned.

"Annabeth's dating a-a-a _mortal_." I said the word bitterly.

Grover started choking on his can. "What?" He yelled, after he stopped coughing.

"I know." I said looking at the ground. Grover opened his mouth to say something harsh, but then he got this look in his eye, like he did when he had an idea. Which, honestly, was pretty scary.

"I'm sure she'd dump him if you told her the truth." He said slyly, leaning back against the bleacher behind us.

"Truth about what?" I asked suspiciously.

"The truth about how you feel about her. That you love her."

"_WHAT?_" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My face turned red with embarrassment. "You think that I actually… I mean Annabeth is so… and I'm so… We're so…"

"So perfect for each other. I could tell you two were going to end up together, if you ever got the guts to tell her how you felt, the moment you looked at her." He finished.

I leaned my head back against the bleacher behind me and looked up at the sky. I'd never really thought of Annabeth like that. Or, at least, I'd never admitted to myself that I thought of Annabeth that way. I got up and started walking toward the school.

"Where are you going?" Grover asked, though it looked like he already knew.

"I've gotta find Annabeth." Grover smiled, and I thought I heard him say something about being better than Aphrodite. I took a deep breath and walked through the door of the school.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

I was waiting by Annabeth's locker, waiting for her. I needed to talk to her. There was a rumor going around school about Annabeth fighting with her boyfriend. Except in the rumor, that annoying little Percy guy was her boyfriend. I was okay with them fighting but if someone thought they were a couple, there had to be more to the story. After what seemed like forever, Annabeth came around the corner toward her locker.

"Hey Jake," She said as she put in her combination. "Have you seen Percy?"

My nostril flared. I wasn't sure why, but I'd always had a really bad temper. "Why are you looking for him?" I asked bitterly.

"I need to apologize to him. Well sort-of apologize. We got in a fight earlier and I need to tell him something."

So it was true. "I don't like you hanging out with him." I said a bit harshly.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You need to choose between him and me." I said sternly. "Either I go, or he goes."

Annabeth's eyes widened. She kept opening and closing her mouth as if she couldn't find any words that she could use when a teacher was standing a few feet away.

Finally, she looked me in the eye and, in a strangely calm voice, as if she were trying hard not to yell said, "You can't tell me who I can or can't hang out with." She slammed her locker door and turned to walk away.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Gosh! I was really starting to question my taste in guys. As I turned around to leave a very pissed off Jake behind, he grabbed my arm. _Hard. _I had to admit, for a mortal, he was pretty strong. It actually almost hurt.

"What the Hell! Get your hands off of me!" I jerked my arm away but he was still glaring at me.

"I'll do what I want. It isn't up to you."

I shot him a look of pure disgust. "Go to Hell, Jake." I turned around again but he grabbed my arm again- this time much harder. It hurt.

"Ow! Stop it! That hurts!" It took longer for me to jerk my arm away this time. That's when _he_ walked in. The one person I had been looking for only minutes ago. The one person who always seemed to show up at the wrong time...

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I thought I knew exactly what I was going to do. I was going to tell Annabeth I needed to talk to her in private, and then I would tell her everything. I figured after that we'd be kissing, or I'd be passed out on the floor with a bloody nose, a black eye, and a few very important body parts missing. I rolled my eyes when I saw who Annabeth was talking to.

Jake.

But I kept walking. I had to do this while I still had the courage. But the truth is, the closer I got, the more I knew that facing Kronos would probably be less scary. Okay, maybe not, but it was still pretty scary.

"Hey Annabeth!" My voice cracked, but I kept walking. I don't know why but Annabeth gave me a look that said, "please just walk away". Her gray eyes looked like they were full of regret, anger, and hurt all at once. Just when I was about to ask what was wrong Jake cornered me.

"I don't like you talking to my girlfriend!" He said, looking down at me. When I had met him earlier, I hadn't noticed how much taller he was than me. His brown hair inches above my head. I also hadn't noticed how much more muscle he had than me. Maybe I should just wait until they break up to tell Annabeth how I feel...

"Well isn't that her choice?" I blurted out. Man, I just didn't know when to shut up.

"Walk away now and I won't hurt you." He said.

"Jake stop!" Annabeth pleaded.

"Trust me I've seen things way scarier than you in life. Maybe not uglier though, and when you're talking about what I've seen, that's bad." I said.

"You're dead punk." He drew his fist back ready to punch. I stood my ground and was expecting a punch when Annabeth got between us.

"Jake stop it! Leave him alone!" She tried to push him away, but he pushed her back into the lockers. She just stared at him. I'd never seen Annabeth look so hurt. I can't really explain what happened then, but something inside me snapped. I punched him in the face harder than I'd ever punched anyone in my life. He fought back. I kept throwing punches, and kicking. His nose was bleeding but I was mostly fine.

He held up his hands and said, "Stop! I don't wanna fight you." He was breathing hard. He took a step closer until he was in my face. "Annabeth is not even worth it. She's just a worthless little…"

"Don't even finish that sentence." I said pushing him up against the wall, and putting one hand on his throat and the other in a fist ready to punch him. By now a huge crowd had gathered around us.

"Demigod?" he whispered. I felt all the color drain from my face. I looked at Annabeth, who was standing there, shocked. She shook her head and mouthed 'I didn't tell him'.

"I don't know what it is, but I heard you two talking about it. Apparently it's really bad for me to know." He smirked. "And I bet it'll be even worse when I tell everyone else."

"I'll show you what it is." I said dragging him into the boys' bathroom. I did the same thing I did my first day at Camp Half-Blood. Except this time, it wasn't an accident.

**Annabeth' P.O.V.**

Jake came out of the bathroom soaking wet, and covered in…gross things to say the least. But of course, Percy came out completely dry.

Jake's eyes were wide and his skin was pale. "I promise I'll never tell. I promise I'll never tell. I promise I'll never tell." He muttered over and over again. It almost made me want laugh. I wished I could've just walked over and slapped him in the face, but I couldn't.

Percy looked over at me, beaming at his accomplishment. He walked over and said the four words I'd wanted to say just a few minutes ago.

"We need to talk."

I nodded, took a deep breath, and followed him out the door.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

We walked in silence, side-by-side and not touching, to the bleachers. We sat down on the bottom step and neither one of us said anything. I guess we were both waiting for the other one to say something first. All the courage I'd had earlier had left me. Annabeth broke the silence.

"What are we doing Percy?"

I looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Look, do you like me? Like, as more than a friend?"

That was Annabeth, short and blunt.

I stuttered for words. I then said the stupidest thing ever. But hey, that was me.

"I don't know..."

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You are such a seaweed brain." But then she got serious again. "I like you Percy. We're complete opposites and I know that it probably sounds weird to say it like that and..." She looked at me a while with a desperate look on her face. Percy was still at a loss for words. "Oh, gods. You don't like me do you? Oh, gods I'm so stupid! Now we're never going to be able to be friends again and it's going to so-"

I interrupted her with a kiss. A wonderful, butterflies-in-your-stomach-floating-on-cloud-nine-candy-coated-vampire-romance kind of kiss. To sum it all up, it was perfect.

I pulled away and smiled at her.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked slyly.

She rolled her eyes again. "Wow. I didn't think you were capable of anything _that_ cheesy."

My jaw dropped and she laughed before kissing me again.

I heard a whistle and Annabeth and I both turned toward the noise.

"I guess I am better than Aphrodite." Grover laughed. Annabeth and I blushed. "This doesn't mean I'm going to be a third wheel does it?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Go steal some cheese enchiladas from the lunch room." I joked.

"Don't tempt me."

I smiled and Annabeth smiled back in the cheesiest way possible.


End file.
